Final Fantasy IX: The After Years
by Venier929
Summary: Thurid, son of Zidane and Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVIIhas to take a final battle exam at treno, he wins the battle, but gets overrun, then finds himself somewhere strange, will Thurid get back home to his mother and father? join him on his journey as he meets some new friends, and some old friends, on his journey to save the world in order to see his parents again!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here, and here is the new story I was talking about! enjoy FFIX:TAY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

**Final Fantasy IX: The After Years**

Prologue: Final Exam

"Thurid! Thurid! Where are you?" My Mother's voice called out throughout Alexandria Castle

"I'm up here, Mother!" I called hanging from the first-floor balcony by my tail; I jumped down, landing swiftly on my feet and running over to Mother, daggers and staff ready to depart for the final exam that Father insisted on me taking, in case I was to travel the world. As I got to her, she surveyed me with her caring, brown eyes, and smiled

"Just like your father" she observed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But in a way, I'm better than him I mean, I have his weapon skills but I can use magic and summon Eidolons, like you right?" I asked, shrugging Mother's hand off my shoulder

"Yes, but you will never be able to say you have done what he has"

"I know" I replied "Mother, do you ever think I will see Terra, or Kuja, or Mikoto?"

"You will see Mikoto someday, you can be sure of that, but I'm not sure about Terra or Kuja, but let me tell you, Terra, was a wonderful place, no doubt you would have liked it there" smiled Garnet

"Right…so, where are we going? Train-oh? Tram row? Tren low?"

"Treno"

"Yeah, I was close" I laughed "so where do we go?"

"We go towards the dungeons, then we will take a gargant, and we will be at Treno"

"Oh right… is a gargant like a giant insect that likes gyshal flowers?"

"How did you know?" asked Mother, suspiciously

"I saw Father's card pack, and there was a gargant one there… plus I've talked to Vivi quite a lot about your adventures together and he said it even goes all the way to Pinnacle Rocks over by Lindblum" I answered quickly.

As me and Mother arrived at Gargant Roo, I looked around and marvelled at the detail on the walls, despite the wide, cavernous room, and the marble carvings, this place was a dump. I walked around the corner, and a giant brown worm looking thing attacked me, I was quick enough to not take the whole damage, I dodged as the beast's claws ripped though the arm in my clothes, and giving me a slight wound, as I turned around I landed on it's back and drove one of my daggers into the back of it's neck, killing it, as I jumped off, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, dropping a card of all things, I looked at it and it said 'Crawler: It prefers to attack it's prey with it's stomach before eating it' "eww" I commented before pocketing the card. I looked up to find a strange, greyish-blue insect eating a tray of gyshal flowers; I pointed at it, looked back at Mother and said "THAT is a gargant, right?"

"Yeah, that is the 'ferry' between here, Treno and Pinnacle Rocks we should get on quick, once it finishes eating, it'll start moving"

"Right" I said, jumping into the old carriage. Like Mother said, once the gargant finished eating it was on the move. After what seemed like only ten minutes, another tray of food came down, giving us enough time to get off the unsteady carriage "is this it?" I asked, looking around at the same marble carvings I marvelled at Alexandria

"Yes, this is Gargant Roo, Treno Station" Mother replied. I went into a small marble doorway and looked around

"Where do we go up?" I questioned

"The ladder" Mum pointed at the wall opposite, through the dim light, I just managed to see the outline of a ladder going up. I climbed until my arms started to ache, I looked up and noticed a small opening, I pushed it open and climbed in, I looked up and saw a short, brown-haired man stood there, I stood up, brushed myself off, and he toddled over to me and grabbed my hand

"You must be Thurid, correct?" I looked at him, dumbfound and shocked, how did this stranger know my name? "Oh, forgive me, I'm Doctor Tot, I was your mother's tutor when she was only a small child"

"R-right… okay?" I said, walking backwards with a ridiculous look on my face

"Sorry, sorry, I know this is the first time you've seen me, and I understand you are confused, but there is nothing to worry about, I shall let you get on with your business, Prince Thurid, Queen Garnet" he said with a nod, and stepping backwards, giving us room to walk past.

"Thanks" I said, nodding back at him, walking to the bottom of the tower, as I left I looked at the sky "It's night time already? It was morning when we left, wasn't it?" I asked mother

"Yes, but this is Treno, City of Eternal Darkness"

"Oh… so, it's always night here?"

"Yes, right then, you see that tall building with a knight's crest upon over there? That's the knight's house, they keep monsters there, and I have arranged a monster for you to fight for the final exam today."

* * *

When we got to the knight's house, there was an old lady behind a counter

"How may I help you?" questioned the elderly woman in her croaking voice.

"I would like to buy a set of mage mashers and a mythril rod" Mother answered, handing over what I calculated to be 340 Gil to the woman, giving me the weapons

"Then I wish for the monster down below to be battled"

"Who will fight it?"

"Thurid will"

"Okay, but I can't guarantee his safety madam"

"I know." Then the next thing I knew, the metal gates below me had opened and I dropped into a pit, to have some sort of goo with many eyes slowly crawl towards me, I did the first thing I thought of and used the 'scan' spell, I learnt it was called 'hecteyes' and that it originates from Terra _interesting _I thought _but how the hell do I beat this thing?_ So I launched the first attack by running and attacking the thing's eyes with my new daggers, and then when I jumped back, I noticed I inflicted the slightest damage possible _so, it's a magic beast is it? _I took a step forward, swung the staff in a circle, and pointed it at the hecteyes shouting

"Fenrir, Terrestrial Rage!" then everything went dark, and then a wolf appeared, the summon beast of earth and wind, Fenrir upon Titan, the stone beast of the earth, then light appeared in the floor, and then titan's giant fist burst from where the light was, making the hecteyes fly high into the air, as it had nearly reached the ground, I took out a mage masher and sliced upwards, cutting it in half, then it disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like the Crawler at Gargant Roo Alexandria Station, but then, when I turned around, there were many more hecteyes, surrounding me, I couldn't move, and the last thing I heard was my mothers voice screaming,

"Thurid, Thurid! Somebody save him!" then everything went black.

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Ow, my head aches" I said, rubbing my head looking around "what happened? Where am I?" then I heard my mother's voice in my head _Thurid, Thurid! Somebody save him!_ I could hear her crying in the distance as I was taken away "Mother!" I called, shooting to my feet, as I secured myself I put my hand to my head, and as I pulled it back, I noticed the blood coming from my horn, I turned my head and seen that my tail was perfectly fine, swinging to and fro, like normal. I pulled my hood over my head. As I was about to start walking off, I heard footsteps behind me, the first thing I did was go to pull my mage mashers out as I turned to see who was behind me. No-one was there. I then heard a _whoosh _behind me and I turned and as I was about to strike, I found a small girl wearing a black mage hat and blonde hair, she had a tail, and attached to her waist, she had two 'lunar axes' axes with blades in the shape of a gibbous moon, attached to a block that connected them to the hilt and like me, she had a staff on her back, I recognized it, it was the same as Vivi's Mace of Zeus. I stopped and surveyed the girl's face, it looked somewhat familiar

"I-is there something on my face?" she asked me, looking nervous, as she looked up, I noticed her eyes had a faint orange glow, just like Vivi.

"Huh? Oh, no, I thought I recognized you, sorry" I replied, scratching my head _she must be like me, a half-breed _I thought

"What's a half-breed?" she asked me, raising one of her eyebrows

"Wh-what?!" I said, gaping "You can read my mind?"

"Yeah! It's a trait I get from my mother, now, what's a half-breed?"

"Oh, it's someone whose parents of a different race, I have a feeling that you're like that"

"Oh, well, yeah, I am, my dad is a black mage, he doesn't have a name as such, everyone calls him 'Mr. 288' or '288' and my mum is a genome, she's called Mikoto, I follow her name, as dad hasn't got a surname, her surname's Tribal"

"Mikoto Tribal?" I asked, startled

"Yeah… why?" she asked me

"Well, you see, my father's sister is called Mikoto Tribal, I was wondering if she was the same one" I said. I started walking around, taking in my surroundings; it looked like a mine, even more of a dump than Gargant Roo" I turned to look at the girl again

"Where are we" I asked

"We're in Fossil Roo, Outer Continent, c'mon, I'll show ya where I live!" she said, running off "See if ya can catch up!" she called as I ran past her

"Why don't YOU try catching up!" I replied

"You don't know where you're going!"

"Yeah I do, we're going to Black Mage Village!"

* * *

"So, this is your home?" I asked her, looking at all the huts

"Yeah, it's not much, but, at least I know I'm safe here" she replied

"Solice!" called a female voice from somewhere "Solice Tribal! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Mum! C'mon" she said to me, dragging me up to a woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a pink and white top, with black neck cloth, and arm clothes, waist and socks, with pink and greyish-white metal boots "Mum, I found this strange boy in Fossil Roo"

"Hey! Who're you calling stra-" I started, but then I could feel Mikoto's eyes boring into me, I turned to look at her

"What's your name?" she asked me, bending her legs to be at my level.

"Thurid, Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros" I said proudly, pointing at my chest

"What's under your hood?" she asked, lifting her hand up to take it off

"Oh, it's my summoner's horn, and what's with all the questions?"

"I think an auntie has her own reasons for questioning her nephew"

"How do you know I'm your nephew?"

"You look just like… them"

"Them?"

"Zidane and Sarah"

"Mother… Father" I said, remembering what happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Solice

"Don't worry" I said, "it's late, we should go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Escape

I walked down towards the weapon shop in Black Mage Village, looking to see if they had new weapons in store, _probably not _I thought as I walked in

"Hello Thurid, how may I help you today?" asked to the store-mage as I walked in

"Just browsing thanks" I replied, looking around.

"Thurid!" someone behind me called, I turned and saw that Solice was running up to me "what ya up to?" she said, grabbing hold of my shoulders and trying to shove me out the way trying to see what I was looking at.

"Look, Solice" I said, turning around and grabbing her, to stop her moving, she stopped and looked at me "calm down, I don't care whether or not you're my cousin, but I need some quiet time, and not you bouncing around me like a maniac, if you want to hang around with me, then please, quiet down a bit?"

"Sure!" she said, miming her zipping her mouth shut.

"Thanks" I said, turning around to look at weapons again _nothing there_ "Thank you, but there is nothing I would like to buy today" I said to the mage behind the counter, as I turned around, I fell backwards, Solice had put her face so close to me, we were nose to nose. "What the hell Solice!?" I shouted at her

"Whoops, sorry, I was just messing around" she said, scratching her head as she hid her face, I wondered why, but then I noticed her cheeks were red and had tears in her eyes, I raised my eyebrows at her "sorry but your reaction was too funny" she said, laughing, I stood up and looked at her she calmed down, looked at me, I started smiling and shook my head, then we both burst out laughing.

I got up out of bed and looked around _good, still night time _I thought, getting up and walking to the door, I looked behind me, 288 wasn't here, he was at the graveyard where he always is, and Mikoto and Solice was snoring peacefully I turned and walked out the door as I was about to shut it I heard someone speaking to me _where're you going Thurid? _I looked up and noticed Solice looking at me _Solice! Please, I have to go, don't follow me, I need to know why I'm here, and why I have been taken from where I belong, I'm sorry, but I have to. _I shut the door, turned and walked off, as I got to the end of the village it wasn't a mental voice but an actual voice I heard

"Thurid, wait!" I turned and saw her running towards me, tears in her eyes "please, don't go, since you turned up, I've felt better, being a child of two different races, and living somewhere like this, it isn't easy, please don't go, and if you do, take me with you!" she fell on her knees, crying

"Solice, I'm sorry but I can't, I don't know where I'm going yet, but if I did, I would consider it, but I don't know" I said, walking off. I heard her sobbing behind me _sorry _I said in her mind, and carried on walking, I left the village and sat down on the mountain. Looking around, the sun started rising into the sky _dawn_ I thought, I turned and I saw something in the ground _chocobo tracks! _I ran to the footprints of the rare bird, and I pulled some gyshal greens out of my backpack and then the chocobo father adopted into the family all those years ago appeared, "hello Choco" I said, stroking it's beak, I jumped on his back and started riding towards a ruin on branches, I climbed off before I walked in, and as I got to the entrance, a strange, small green person approached me shouting

"Rally-ho!"

"What?" I asked

"Rally-ho! It's de sacred greeting o' de dwarves!"

"Right" I replied, about to take a step past him, he shoved me and shouted

"Ye cannae enter Conde Petie if ye dinnae say 'Rally-ho!'"

"Rally-ho…" I said, rather robotically. As soon as he moved I walked to the other side of the village only to have three more of these 'dwarves' stop me,,

"Ye cannae go past unless ye are matched wit' someone!" they said strictly

"Matched? As in… married?" I asked them.

"Aye! Have a good day, Rally-ho!"

"Where do I go to arrange a… matching?" I asked

"Ye must go and speak t' David Heavensbee!" the dwarves replied

"Okay" I replied, I went straight to the item shop, I brought ninety nine potions for four hundred and ninety five gil, then I went to a moogle, that was upstairs

"Excuse me, but can you arrange to have a letter sent to someone please?" I asked

"Sure kupo! I can do that for you kupo! Write the letter and I'll send it for you kupo!"

"Thanks" I said, I took some paper and wrote on it:

_Solice,_

_I've been thinking and have thought that I am gonna need you on my journey, if you want to join me, I will be found in the inn at Conde Petie, waiting for you, send your letter back through mognet, with your reply saying whether or not you are joining me it would be deeply appreciated if you could,_

_Sincerely, _

_Thurid._

"There, I'm done" I said, handing the paper to the moogle, who took it and started flying off.

I sat up in my bed, I was waiting for a response from Solice, it had been four days _is she safe? _I asked myself, then I heard a noise downstairs it sounded like a 'kupo' from a moogle, I opened my door and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor, with a strange hooded man on my chest.

"Gotcha!" he grumbled, tying my hands behind my back, then all of a sudden, I heard a thud, a grunt and then I felt the man's weight fall off me, I turned onto my back and saw a faint orange glow of eyes and two glowing blue axes

"Solice!" I gasped

"I knew you'd need me soon" she said, untying me and helping me up "now what?" she asked, walking around

"It may sound strange, but I've been told that I need to be 'matched' with someone to get out of here, and 'matched' is pretty much another word for marry, so, what I am asking, is will you help me get out of here by marrying me… until we leave, obviously…"

"Oh… well, if it's the only way out, then…yeah, I'll do it" she replied. I walked to the window and looked out, I then heard dwarves shouting and coming up the stairs

"Quick, out the window!" I whispered urgently

"What?" she asked

"Out the window" I repeated "quick!"

"Okay!" she said, jumping head first out of the window

"This wedding is cancelled Solice!" I grabbed her hand and ran.

We ran up to the three dwarves that stopped me before, and I started shouting

"Help! Someone attacked the inn! He ran towards the holy area!"

"Eh? Soomone attackin' de inn an' hidin' in de 'oly room?" they replied, running off towards the holy room,

"Let's go!" I said, pulling Solice along, we found ourselves on some strange roots, I looked at the map and found where we were _where are we? Where are we?_ I asked myself

"By here" Solice said, pointing at the map "Conde Petie Mountain Path" she finished, looking up at me, I looked up at her.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm twelve… why?"

"You're quite smart for your age" I commented, showing I was impressed at her

"Hehe" she laughed, before clearing her throat "We need to keep moving, Thurid" she said, putting a gloved hand on my shoulder and walking off.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, It's V929 here!**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote this Fic YEARS ago, so it's not quite as... detailed or as long as my other ones, but I still hope you enjoy it either way!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA AND LITTLE FRATLELY AND GALGAMISH ARE NOT OWNED BY ME, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SQUARE CO. LTD 2000/ SQUARESOFT/ SQUARE ELECTRONIC ARTS L.L.C THURID, SOLICE, LITTLE FREYA, LITTLE FRATLEY AND GALGAMISH ALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**AND ON WITH THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Summoner's Village

It took a few hours of wandering, but we managed to get out of the Mountain Path, we found our way out, and I saw a village in the distance

"Hey, Solice, you see that village over there?" I asked her, pointing

"Yeah?" she questioned

"What about staying there?" I asked

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's Madain Sari, Village of Summoner's" I replied "It's where my mother came from" I explained

"Fair enough, might as well" she said. We started running, and we got to the village, I walked in, and a group of five moogles attacked us.

"Get out! Get out thieves!" they were shouting, I fell to the ground, _sure, I'm classed as I thief, but I'm not gonna steal anything! _I thought

_Tell them that then Thurid! _Solice called in my mind.

"I'm not a thief!" I shouted, I pulled my hood down, showing them my summoner's horn "I am Prince Thurid Tribal til Alexandros! Child of Zidane Tribal and Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII alias Sarah Carol I am a summoner come genome!"

"That's you, kupo!" they shouted "not her!"

"She's Solice Tribal, Daughter of Mikoto Tribal and Black Mage No. 288, she's my cousin, but she's not a summoner" I said quickly "We seek nothing but somewhere to stay, somewhere for shelter" I added, "We intend to steal nothing"

"Kupo? You said your mother is a Carol?" The biggest one asked

"Yes, Sarah Carol" I answered

"So you would know an Eiko Carol?"

"Yeah, I know her; she's a friend on my mother's and father's"

"Any friend of Lady Eiko is a friend of us kupo!" they chorused, letting us past.

"Th-thanks!" I said, walking towards a small house. I heard a growling behind me, I turn quickly and notice Solice holding her stomach tightly, I run up to her as she falls to her knees "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand under her arm and helping her up, I took her to the house, and made her lie down to relax, "What's up Solice?" I asked again, brushing her hair out of her eyes, she looked weak, I heard the growling again, then I realized, she had been on the road for about three days, and then today, the noise was coming from her stomach, she's starving. "Someone help! Get some food!" I shouted, then a moogle appeared carrying a tray of what looked like fish, but didn't, as it came closer, I saw I was right, it was gyshal fish in a stewed potato sauce I picked up the cutlery and started cutting it up into small pieces for her, I then lifted her head and proceeded to feed her, after a bit, she came full of life again, and started to quickly gobble the food down, after she finished, she sat up

"Thanks Thurid, I really needed that!" she said, jumping up and hugging me, before realising what was going on and let go "What's the time?" she asked then, looking around

"Looking at the time it's about-"

"Bedtime!" shouted a moogle "Time for bed, kupo!"

"There's your answer" I replied, brushing her hair out of her eyes and letting her rest. I wandered around and the big moogle, the main one appeared, his name was Morrison; as I quickly found out "Hey, Morrison" I said

"Kupo?" he asked

"I heard there was a wall here, something to do with my heritage, I was thinking, if you five are the protectors of the wall and village, is it alright for me to visit this wall?" I asked

"You wish to see the sacred Eidolon wall?" He asked

"Yeah" I nodded

"Okay! Follow me kupo!" he chimed, flying off, when we got to the Eidolon wall, a small moogle flew into me, trying to stop me going in

"Stay away!" he piped

"He's part of Lady Eiko's family, Moco! He's allowed!" said Morrison

"B-but, Morrison!" Lady Eiko ordered me to not let anyone in!"

"Unless I say Moco, and I say he can go in!" he ordered

"O-okay" said Moco, moving out the way, I walked in and looked around

"The sacred Eidolon wall" commented Morrison proudly, I could feel tears in my eyes, I brushed them away _finally, somewhere I can call home _I thought to myself "do you want me to leave you alone, kupo?" the moogle asked

"If you will, please Morrison" I replied, I watched until he had left before looking at the wall again, and as I turned my head, I heard a familiar but strange voice

"Ha-ha! I've finally found you!" it said, and before I had chance to turn, I was knocked out cold.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and join me again when I'll have another chapter for you guys! V929 is out, see ya!**_


End file.
